Don't Scowl Baby
by Windblown.child
Summary: Severus and Hermione's daughter is old enough to start asking questions about their scars. A fluffy SS/HG drable.


Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

This is hardly a proper story, but I had to share it anyways.

* * *

><p>Don't Scowl Baby<p>

"Lily, if you keep scowling you're going to end up looking like your father."

"I'm sorry Mummy. I was thinking something."

"What is it Baby?"

"Daddy has all those scars on his back and around his neck and you have the big one on your side. What happened? Did you give each other scars?"

"Your father and I would never hurt each other, Lily. We got these scars in the great war before you were born."

"Do they hurt?"

"Sometimes I have to rub potions on your father's back but mine hasn't hurt since I got it."

"Who gave it to you though?"

"A very evil man named McNair. Why the questions all of a sudden?"

"I was just curious. Uncle Harry has a scar on his forehead, and Aunt Ginny has one on her back. Even Uncle Ron has one on his tongue he says he got from his brother Fred. But he doesn't have a brother Fred. Just Bill, Charley, Percy, and George."

"Your Uncle Fred was killed in the same war to save Uncle Harry's life. He was George's twin brother. They used to get into so much trouble together and got me in trouble a few times. They gave Ron an acid pop when he was about your age."

"Why didn't Grandma Molly tell me about him then?"

"It's really hard for Molly to talk about Fred. Like I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost you."

"But what about my little brother?"

"You don't have a little brother Lily. Do you mean James?"

"No." The little girl pointed at her mother's belly. "He's still in there."

"I'm not pregnant Lily, I've been taking... oh. Well your father is going to be in for a shock."

The little girl giggled then looked very serious again. "But why do you all have scars?"

Hermione sat down and pulled her daughter into her lap. "Well, Harry got his first I suppose. When he was just a year old. A very evil wizard tried to kill him with a curse. It didn't work and it killed the wizard instead and gave Harry his scar."

"Why hurt Uncle Harry? He was just a baby."

"This wizard wanted to take over the world and kill all non pure blood witches and wizards. Harry is pure blood but a prophecy was made that told of Uncle Harry defeating the wizard. So the wizard wanted to kill him before he could grow up. Harry's mom gave up her life for him. She's who you're named after."

"Lily! Was she pretty?"

"Very, but not as pretty as you."

She giggled again as her mother tickled her sides. "So Uncle Harry wasn't killed. What happened after that?"

"He was raised by his mother's sister and husband. They weren't very nice and their son was downright mean to Harry all the time. They made him do all the chores and he had to sleep under the stairs."

"That is mean." Lily put her little fists on her hips and scowled.

"Harry, Ron, and I all got letters for Hogwarts when we were eleven and we met on the train. I didn't like them when I first met them. I thought there was nothing more important than books and all they wanted to do was to have fun."

"But books are fun." The little girl looked scandalized.

"You are definitely your parent's child." Hermione smiled. "They saved me from a mountain troll the first Halloween and we were friends after that. We had lots of adventures together. Saving the Sorcerer's Stone from the evil wizard trying to come back, saving Ginny from a great basilisk and the memory of the wizard, rescuing Harry's Godfather and a hippogriff, helping Harry win the tri-wizard tournament where the evil wizard came back." She looked wistful. "Those were good times."

"But what happened when he came back?"

"Lets see, that was our fifth year. Dolores Umbridge tried to take over Hogwarts so we trained ourselves to fight. We called ourselves Dumbledore's Army. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster when we were at school. He was the most powerful wizard there was in the world. He's who James Albus is named for."

"And Sirius is named partly for Daddy."

"Yes he is. And your other name is for Minerva McGonagall. She was the head of our house and a wonderful teacher. I wish she could have taught you at Hogwarts too. So our sixth year we found out how the wizard kept coming back, and how to stop him for good. Our last year we left school and went all over the country to kill the little pieces of the wizard he had hidden."

"You never finished school?" Lily looked absolutely appalled at the thought.

"I finished school after the last battle which took place at Hogwarts. With the help of a lot of people Harry managed to finally kill the evil wizard and bring peace. That's why Uncle Harry is so famous."

"And Daddy helped you kill him?"

"That's rather complicated Lily. I think your father would be better to explain how he helped us."

"What was the wizard's name?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise never to say the name around your father."

"Why not Mum?"

"Because the wizard was very very mean to your father. He gave him most of his scars."

"Why did he do that?"

Severus walked in the door and hung up his cloak. "Because Voldemort was absolutely evil. He liked to watch other people be tortured. He would use a spell to cause pain, but he liked to see the blood so he would cut with a knife or whip them until they couldn't stand up."

"Mummy wouldn't tell me how you helped them kill Mouldyvort."

Hermione couldn't help but snicker at the child's mispronunciation. "Voldemort, Lily. But it is still not good to say his name. A lot of people are still afraid of him."

The black haired man sat down in a nearby chair and continued. "When I was very young, before Harry was born, I worked for Voldemort. But then I saw that what he was doing was wrong and I tried to leave. Albus Dumbledore took me in and asked me to be a spy."

"Wait, so that means you're way older than Mum too."

"Yes Sweetness, I was your mother's professor at Hogwarts. I taught all of your Uncles and your Aunt Ginny too."

"What about Uncle Draco?"

"Yes, him too. He is also my godson."

"And Ginny is my godmummy?"

"Yes. Now, as I was spying, Voldemort would torture his followers often. Most of the scars on my back are from his sick games. During the final battle, where Harry killed Voldemort for good, I was attacked by his snake. It was a huge thing, and it bit me around my neck. I had taken an anti-venom, but I did not expect to survive." Hermione reached over and took his hand.

"But you didn't die. You're right here."

"Your mother came back and saved me. She managed to heal my wounds enough that she could transport me to the hospital."

"And that's how you got married?"

"Not quite. We didn't get married until 7 or 8 years after that."

"That's a long time. That's longer than I am old."

"And that's more minutes than it is till dinner. That's enough stories for now. Go wash up and we'll be in in a minute." Hermione patted her daughter on the back.

Reluctantly Lily got off of her mother's lap and ran into the bathroom. "So what started this conversation anyways?" Severus asked his wife.

"Lily was curious about why we both have scars, and so do all of her Uncles and Aunt Ginny. Speaking of which, if Voldemort didn't give you all of those scars, where did you get them?"

"My father." He abruptly got up from the chair and walked into the dining room.

"Severus?" Hermione followed him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I love you and I have a surprise." Her hand slid down to take his.

For a moment he was confused when she pressed his hand against her stomach then his eyes locked on hers. "Are you really pregnant?"

"I'm fairly sure. I haven't checked with a spell, but Lily thinks I am. She was right about when Sirius broke his arm last year after all. I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up a healer."

Severus grinned and picked up his wife in a huge hug. He spun her around before setting her down on her feet. "We'll have to pick names and everything again."

"It's a boy."

"You are far too good to an old man, Witch."

"Eww! Don't kiss at the table." Lily squealed, running back into the kitchen.


End file.
